On the Other Side
by XxXAmyLeeForeverXxX
Summary: Starfire has been kidnapped by Red X and Slade just after an argument with Robin. She starts to have feelings for Red X but that goes against her loving Robin. Feeling,her friends have abandoned her, she reaches an agreement with Slade. When the Red X and the Titans come to rescue her from Slade's evil clutches, whose side will she be on? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

**Starfire has been kidnapped by Red X just after an argument with Robin. She starts to have feelings for him but that goes against her loving Robin. When the Titans come to rescue her, whose side will she be on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. :(**

Starfire walked miserably down the street her mind far away and filled with thoughts of Robin and the argument they just had. Come to think of it she couldn't remember why they were fighting but it was certaintly going to lead to violence if a VERY angry Raven hadn't walked in threating to do some serious damage if they didn't shut up and let the rest of titans sleep-or meditate.

She sighed heavily not noticing the figure in the alley who was eyeing her up with immense curiosity.

_"STARFIRE! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?! YOU WERE RIGHT NEXT TO HIM AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SLADE GOT THE SUPER-WEAPON!"_

_"MY FAULT? ALL THE FAULT IS YOURS ROBIN, IF YOU HAD STOPPED TO LOOK YOU WOULD HAVE WITNESSED ME ASSISTING BEAST BOY AND RAVEN WITH HELPING THE CHILDREN IN THE BUILDING! YOU AND CYBORG WERE FIGHTING CINDERBLOCK NOT ME SO YOU CAN DEVOUR THOSE WORDS YOU.. YOU, YOU ZALWORPTOOBAKLIXINGZARFARKER !_

_"WHAT?!"_

_**"IF YOU TOO DONT SHUT IT IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I SWEAR TOO YOU, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"**_

_"Robin..."_

_"WHAT NOW?"_

_"Robin, I quit"_

And with that final statment she fled the tower leaving a very confused raven and a seething Robin behind. But that wasnt all she left. She left her past, her friends and her everything.

**!Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiyas! It's Me. Call Me Ams. **

**Raven: Wow, i never woulda guessed.**

**Me: Watch it or i might just spill the beans about you and BB.**

**Raven: I, I don't know what you're talking about**

**Moi: Oh, but you do... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**CY: XxXAmyLeeForeverXxX Dont own teen titans. **

**Star: Friend Ams Has a poll and would like you to all please vote upon it.**

_2 Hours Later At The Tower_

Beastboy walked down the corridor quietly and turned at the T junction. He put on his game face and knocked at the door .

"Uh, Robin?"

"... BB, just go away"

Beastboy smiled. At least he was actually IN his room. Cyborg thought he'd have run away looking for her. For Starfire. Beastboy wondered what happened, and decided to ask Raven later. He took a DEEP breath.

"Cy said to tell you dinner was ready and that you should eat before we go looking for Star 'coz you said you wanted to and so do me and Cy but we're not telling Raven because she'd try and stop us so PLEASE come eat dinner and then we can go. Please?"

He heard Robin softly chuckle from behind the door.

"Alright"

AN HOUR LATER

'Robin to Cyborg and Beastboy, have you found her yet? Over'

'Nope!'

'Me neither'

" Here's a thought. Maybe she left earth or got kidnapped by someone. "

" Ahh! It's a stalk- Oh it's just Raven... Ahhh It's Raven! How did you know are you pshyic or something?!"

" Yes."

"Cool. I think"

Raven knew they'd left but had decided to wait 'till it was late to fetch them, and to her 1:30 AM was late. Or early.

Robin started to say but, but was cut of by the agreement of his fellow titans that they should hit the hay. _If Star were here she probably would've asked what it had done wrong. _Robin thought to himself softly.

**Meanwhile...**

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at her attacker followed by some swift kicks and punches and quite a few struck home.

" You will please leave me alone now! "

"Oh will I now? Who's gonna make me cutie?" Said the villain as he stepped into the light revealing himself.

Starfire gasped and took a few steps back when she saw him. _Oh no, Red X!_

Suddenly X threw an Electric X at her. As she was struck and forced into unconsiousness her last thoughts were pleas to anyone but mostly Raven as the two had a special mental bond.

_Raven, anyone please help me._

As she slumped against the wall X laughed, put her over his shoulder and vanished.

**At the same time in the tower..**

Raven awoke panting and screaming as she was overwhelmed with mental pain. The boys ran to her room and proceeded to get answers.

" Rae, whats wrong?" BB asked softly but anxiously at the same time.

Slowly going back to sleep she managed to say " Star... X, must help" Before she fell into a deep sleep.

"Uh, guys? What did she mean?"

They just shrugged.

**Sorry it's not much of a Cliffie but oh well. Please review and check out my poll. 196 Reads and 1 vote. :'( Byes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Other Side Chapter 3**

Forget ams. My name is caitlin. There i said it. Big whoop. Sorry i took so long. Been watching funny pointless videos all week and school is just taking the watzit. Like today, my geog sub gave ben(lefthanded) righthanded scissors and told ben, "Tough" and he told me to buzz off and told callum-my crush- to... " Oi, you lad! Shift, go on, shoo bugger off!" i hate him. oh yeahs. cant update on caturday cuz i iz watchin twilight with my mate Alicia but i callz her cola. Enjoy. ~Caitlin P.S Chappie contains foul mouthing.

**Summary:**

**Starfire has been kidnapped by Red X just after an argument with Robin. She starts to have feelings for him but that goes against her loving Robin. When the Titans come to rescue her, whose side will she be on? Rated T just in case.**

Starfire POV

I awoke feeling disorientated and heavy. Looking around the room, I saw a bare cell much like the ones in prison. _Had I done something wrong? How did I even get here?_ Suddenly, memories of last night flooded into my mind. The 'fight' with Robin, my decision to leave the titans-Which i now HIGHLY regretted- , my battle with Red X and my kidnapping.

The door opened with a hiss and in walked said villain, Red X. "Hey, Cutie, sleep well?" He asked. I detected a hint of sincerity in voice but i didn't care. _Who the hell does he think he is? The president?_

"YOU WILL NOT CALL ME CUTIE!" I yelled. It really got on my nerves. Wait, what? I sighed. _I seriously need to get my priorites straight._

Red X just walked out muttering.

"Ass" I said under my breath

He whipped around and slapped me across the face.

I body-slammed him into the wall. "As BeastBoy once said, 'What goes around comes around ugly' " I exclaimed.

Suddenly a masked figur walked in the room.

"What is the meaning of all this rumpus?" He asked. He sounded familiar but i couldn't quite place it.

"She hit me" Red whined pathetically

"He invaded my personal bubble!" I replied. Sad, i know but whatever.

"Methinks some severe punishment is in order" He said slyly. I gasped. I knew him. It was Slade._ I am in some major SHIT!_

X then snapped "What? How did I 'Invade your personal bubble'? You called me an ass!"

"You kidnapped me."

"Well yeah but uh... He told me too." X said pointing at slade.

Said evil-doer just shrugged, grabbed X by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

With X and Slade

"You idiot! Did you forget how valuble she is? We could become rich and invunurable, we could destroy the titans even! She needs to be in top condition. Therefore i am taking her out of your care. You obivously are too young and reckless to understand these things!" Slade bellowed knowing full well Starfire could hear.

"What?! No way. My victim, my care! You dont control me" Red X said before walking off. He needed a plan, pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Other Side Chapter 4. Thank you**

**Summary:**

**Starfire has been kidnapped by Red X just after an argument with Robin. She starts to have feelings for him but that goes against her loving Robin. When the Titans come to rescue her, whose side will she be on? Rated T just in case.**

**Caitlin ~ Sorry I took so long but I lost my plot bunny in french. THANKS ALOT MALIKA! Sometimes she can be SO annoying! Enjoy!**

**BeastBoy : DUDES!DUDETTES! Vote on her poll already! I wanna know who kimiko is gonna date!**

**Robin: BB, can we get on with the story now?**

**BB : Hehe.. ok. Caitlin doesn't own us. She wishes she was that cool.**

**Me : It's true. On with the story.**

I lay there on my bed, sobbing. It had been 2 weeks and the titans still hadn't come for me. I was beggining to lose hope. I tried to think of of reasons.

1. They didn't want me back so weren't looking

or

2. They simply couldn't find me but were still trying. ( I preferred that option. It's in my favour )

Slade then walked in, suprising me and I fell out of bed banging my head. I then just grabbed a pillow - which was red with a purple trim that read CUTE in fancy italic writing- and hid my face in shame hoping he wouldn't see my tear stains.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. Again with the sincerity.

And again i ignored it. (To be honest I'm starting to get a bit creeped out at this barrage of kindness)

"Please, spare me your pity, do not pretend you care" I said bitterly, the pillow muffling my sobs. He sighed.

"Whoever said I was pretending, my dear girl"

(_Uh... I did so suck it up!) _At this remark I looked up, my eyes welling with fresh tears. My damp eyes meandered around the room. My room. All pinks and purples, every shade imaginable with soft, comfy beanbags, fluffy cushions, stuffed teddy bears, games, a TV... Oh yes, AND an impenetrable lock with a unfathomably hard-to-figure-out-or-copy code which only Slade and Red X knew. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him in a while. _Where could he be? Surely he would want to gloat?_

"Thank you" I whispered softly. Slade had actually been kind. _Prehaps there is more to him than meets the eye_.

I then made it my mission to find out as much about him as possible. When I got out of here of course. I sighed heavily.

"They will not come" I said simply admitting defeat.

"Is that so? And, pray tell, why is that the case?" He said smugly and suprisedly at the same time.

He was probably expecteing me to fight back just so he could win and lay the pressure on the titans. If they even were pressured. The probability of that was low, but Slade DID have a brand-new super weapon he could test on me at any time he pleased. That was a bummer.

"I am no longer a titan and therefore they have no reason to come to my aid, as they most likely hate me. And besides, I doubt they even noticed I left." I said all in a rush.

"Do not be so sure" He said slyly, walking out of my room.

O-Kay then. His words were strange. Why would they come?

_After all, if the argument was as problematic as I had presumed and thought it had, it wasn't a case of why would they, but more of a why Should they?._

I sighed again and flopped onto my bed.

That night I dreamt of the titans coming to rescue me from this horrible place. (My room NOT included) Me and Robin would engage in the hugging and the ritual of forgiveness. We would then eat pizza and ice cream.

That night i dreamt of the titans. I dreamt of freedom.

**Well? Please please please reveiw.**

**Also hope you liked the length of this chapter. I got a review asking for it.**

**TTFN ~Caitlin**


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Other Side Chapter 5**

**Summary:**

**Starfire has been kidnapped by Red X just after an argument with Robin. She starts to have feelings for him but that goes against her loving Robin. When the Titans come to rescue her, whose side will she be on? Rated T just in case.**

**Caitlin: SORRY SORRY SORRY I did not update for like 5 months or something. I've just been super busy with school but luckily, end of term break is in a week and then I can write to my hearts content! Yay! Right?**

**BB: Excuses, excuses, Caitlin. Shame on you.**

**Caitlin gives BeastBoy THE STARE!**

**Caitlin: ANYWAYS, Just to put it out there I'm looking for a beta and look to you kind people. And I wanna shout out to Cynder24 **

**cuz shes my bestie.**

**Raven : Story. Today please.**

**Me : Right!**

TITANS TOWER ITALICS = RAVEN POV

_Dear Diary,_

_It's now been 4 weeks since Starfire left and things are NOT going well. AT ALL. Robin just mopes around the tower or just sits on his bed all day. It's physically painful to look at the expres- Hang on, someone knocked._

"What do you want BeastBoy? I asked depressedly,

"Just came to see my favourite girl" He replied weakly.

"Oh, ok come in" I answered suprisedly, opening the door for him.

" You won't mind waiting a couple minutes do you?, I need to finish something."

"Sure, Rae"

_Where was I? Oh, yeah. To look at the sad expression on Rob's face, hurts so much, we rarely even look at each other. Cyborg, well, he's taking this, even worse than Robin, believe it or not. Starfire was like a sister to him. In a way she was me and BB's sister to but Cyborg has had next to no contact from his family since his, uh, 'accident'._

_BeastBoy still makes jokes, but now they're even more boring without Star to mix them up. I se/n_

"Hey!, Why'd you write my name?" BeastyBoy asked, snatching the diary out of my hands jogging my writing.

"You were READING IT?" I screamed at him. I let him in my room. Thats enough. I do not, however, want to let him into my private thoughts.

"Well, maybe, just a little..." He sqeaked, getting quieter each word until it was just un-intelligble mumbling.

I calmed down slightly. It was cute when he was scared.

"Sorry, but for you to read my diary, is like if Cyborg takes one of your weird teddy-things. He's not supposed to. And you're not supposed to read my diary." I explained to him.

"That's your diary?, Thats more depressing than I thought it would be." He replied innocently.

I sighed pitifully.

_Continuing, I seem to be the only one looking for Star, anymore. And I am doing good but I would be doing better if SOME PEOPLE would be more considerate and not interupt all the time. The peace and quiet helps me meditate._

_Star used to like meditating. Star would leave me alone if I asked her to._

_I can't write any more._

A singular dark tear rolled down my face, running off the tip of my nose and slowly falling onto my cloak, staining it. I sniffed as I watched the liquid pan out across the fabric, conquering more and more till I realised I was sobbing.

At the feel of a reasuring hand on my back, I looked up, to see BeastBoy's boyish grin back on his face, trying to cheer me up.

I knew this was hard for him too, he loved Starfire like a sister. We all did really, her being so innocent and naiive, and willing to try out anything.

Right. Someone has to sort this out. Now.

"Wanna play a video game?" I asked him shyly, with a sheepish grin seeping onto my face.

He did a double take. "What? Are you serious? You're not joking?"

"I don't joke." I replied trying to keep a straight face.

" You're on!" He said already halfway down the corridor as a cheetah.

I smiled. One down, Two to go.

**Downtown Jump City**

Red X sighed. He had yet to think of a plan of action for busting Starfire out of 'Jail'.

Slade had cameras in her room 24/7. If he could just get someone to help him, it would work. The only good thing was that he had discovered who Slade was. He smirked.

As a gust of wind blew him off his perch, an idea stuck him. Or it could've been the brick that hit him.

"I'll ask, the Titans for help" He whispered. Red X walking into the Titans Tower. Thats definatley gonna work. But this wasn't Red X talking. It was Jason Todd talking. That little green freak was smarter than he let on.

**Weeeelllll? You like? You wanna know what I like?**

**Blackfire : Not really, but I suppose you're going to tell us anyways.**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY! AND YES I AM GONNA TELL YOU SO SUCK IT UP! *Sulks***

**Blackfire : Right. Well, I stole your next chapter so ha.**

**Me : WTF Is wrong with you woman?**

**Any ways, I would like you to push that little button down there. It says review. And reviews motivate me to write more. Hint Hint. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

**Starfire has been kidnapped by Red X just after an argument with Robin. She starts to have feelings for him but that goes against her loving Robin. When the Titans come to rescue her, whose side will she be on? Rated T just in case.**

**Caitlin: Hallo! I got my chapter back from Blackfire, she was hiding on Zorgansa. It's next to Starfire's homeworld.**

**Starfire: Oh, that is most wonderful, did you bring me Zorga berries?**

**Caitlin: Uh... No. I was knida busy, you know, chasing your psychopathic sister... Anyway, these lovely people wanted my next chapter so, lets start.**

**Cy: Well, it's about time!**

**Caitlin: SHUT UP AND LEMME START FOR GOD'S SAKE PEOPLE! oh yeahs cyborg has a bad mouth so watchout for language.**

**Cy,BB,Robin,Raven: OK! **

**(Cyborg POV) For a change**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The Titans Tower silent alarm awoke me from my not-so-peacful slumber.

"URGH! This had better not be you beastboy!" I shouted into the wall, that divided our rooms.

I got up, turned on the night vision setting on my cybernetic eye, and walked out of my room.

"YAAAWN!", I stretched my arms out, and walked into something, that had a familiar figure.

"Ow" Came the monotone response, from none other than Raven. _Damn, that girl was hot even in her nightwear! Wait, What?_

"You heard it too, huh?" She asked, sounding suprised.

"Uh, ya, the silent alarm went off, isn't that what you

heard?" I asked, wondering how she could not know that, considering how damn smart she is.

"Well, I heard someone knocking on the door, then I heard you shouting. You know you woke up Robin right? He's asleep again now, but he isn't sleeping well." She said, hesitantly. _Oh Shit, like he needs waking up. I'm such an idiot!_

"Listen cyborg, do you hear it?"

I waited, and waited, AND waited. And then, I heard it. Albeit faintly, I heard it. It was feeble, kinda like the way that- could it be?

"It might be, Cyborg but we should check it out first. I'll go ahead." _She spoke with such determination. That's good in a girl. Wait, what am I doing? She's with BB! URGH? Whats going on with me?_

"Wha- Oh, ok" I replied, awkwardly. She'd already gone. Go figure.

As I walked up the corridor, I saw her open the door, and let someone in. I couldn't see or hear who it was, but suddenly I got a very bad feeling.

She turned to face me, and then said something to the stranger, then came over.

"Who is it Rave?" I asked cautiously, craning my neck to get a better view.

"Well, you have to be open-minded, ok cyborg?" She asked looking quite agitated, she kept glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, who is it already?" I said getting worried.

"Don't freak out, but uh, it's Red X..." She replied quietly, but calmly at the same time.

"WAIT, WHAT? AND YOU LET HIM IN?!" I shouted, is she mad?! I then heard a loud bang.

"Oh great, this is gonna go down SOOOO well with him, thanks Cyborg!" She sarcasticly answered. "As if he didn't have enough problems."

"Fu-" I began but was rudely interupted.

"Don't even think about it" Raven hissed vehemently. **A/N: spelt right?**

"Uh, hello, I still exist you know?" Said the dark figure, now Red X.

"**DUDE WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN WHATEVER YOU NEED HELP WITH**!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps. I don't think I was ever more scared in my life. I was facing, Angry, Sleep-deprived, and Emotionally distraught Robin.

Then again, so was Rae and red x. I glanced around. Ooor, maybe not. Raven was disappearing through a portal dragging Red X with her.

"What, the hell is going on Cyborg?" Asked a very angry looking Robin.

"I-uh, umm, basically, me and rae-Uh, I mean Raven, heard noises so we-uh came in here, but Raven got here first and she let someone in the door, and-" I ran out of breath. He looked at me expectantly, but I put my hand motioning for him to let me get my breath.

"Well Cyborg? I'm waiting..." He snapped.

_Jeez, dude stressy much? Bloody hell! _I thought silently, although I was pretty sure he could read my face. _GOOD! Then he'll realise how much he's pissed us off recently._

"And the dude at the door was Red X, and raven tried to explain, but I shouted and then you woke up and then raven and red dissapeared." I said quietly

"**WHAT?!**" He bellowed.

_Well, this is going down a treat, thanks a lot Raven!_

_**I had to, he probably would've killed Jay-uh,Red X on the spot.**_

_Well, why didn't you, and save us all this trouble?_

_**You didn't hear what he said...**_

_Oh yeah, what did he say then huh?_

_**He knows who Slade is, but more importantly, He knows where Starfire is.**_

Well? Told you he was just gonna walk in didn't I?

Thanks to Kitty In Boots who checked this over 4 me, and all my reviewers thnks aswell! Fave, Read and review people, plz. :)


End file.
